This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Molecular Biology Core will provide all COBRE scientists with technical support, state-of-the-art equipment, and essential molecular biology reagents, so that experiments that require a molecular biology approach can be carried out in a cost-effective way. The facilities provided and maintained by the Core include an ABI Prism 3100 Genetic Analyzer for DNA sequencing, two real-time PCR machines, a Biomek FX Assay Work Station (liquid dispenser), five thermocyclers for polymerase chain reaction, and other commonly used molecular biology equipment, such as an imaging system with the capability for densitometry analysis, bacteria incubators, and ultracentrifuges. The Core is responsible for maintaining and training researchers to use these facilities. In addition, the Core maintains inventory databases for probes, primers, antibodies, cell lines, mouse tissues, and plasmids, which can be shared by COBRE investigators.